


just at night-time

by worry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, raphael is emo ft. dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: Raphael insists on walking. Simon insists on holding his hand as they walk; this, Raphael knows, is Simon's way of showing him off. Simon never leaves him alone in public.This is mine. He's mine. Look at who loves me.Simon had stolen one of his shirts - the one he wore on the day of Simon's resurrection, the one withmemories -and now he's wearing it, arms bare, along with jeans tight enough to make Raphael feel like drowning again.Simon Lewis can make him do anything.Jace is standing on a sidewalk across the street from the club.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [projectfreelancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/gifts).



> For Lux<3<3 THIS ISN'T VERY CLUB FANTASY AND I APOLOGIZE but I hope you like it!! I love you!

i.

The problem with Simon Lewis is that he can make Raphael do  _anything._

 

Raphael would do anything for him, hand himself over to Simon if he could, become completely  _Simon's,_ every part of him belonging to  _Simon,_ every part of him covered with Simon's name.  _His._ Raphael has always wanted to belong to someone, to break down every last part of him, every single ( _dead_ ) cell, every small tissue, and replace it with another being. Another filling. Simon filling him up and Raphael handing himself over. What a beautiful, beautiful picture. 

 

The problem with Simon Lewis is that he can make Raphael do  _anything._ It's almost dangerous. Raphael has spent  _so long_ closing himself, building walls brick-by-brick with bloodied hands, and now - Simon. Simon with his humor, Simon with his beauty, Simon mixing his everything with Raphael's everything.

 

Simon is dangerous and Raphael drowns in it.

 

ii.

 

"No," Raphael says sternly. He looks away from Simon's eyes; the eyes show the soul, and Raphael  _drowns_ in Simon's soul. He will never be able to refuse those eyes.

 

"C'mon," Simon says, pulling on his arm. "I really want you there."

 

The touch feels right, Simon on him, Simon's skin against his.  _His._

 

Raphael sighs. "I've never... done anything like that, okay? You say you want me there, but if I go, you'll change your mind immediately. It's just not my environment."

 

Raphael, eyes fixed on Simon's neck and chin, watches him smile and thinks:  _Simon Lewis can make me do anything, except this._

 

"I bet it's Jace's environment."

 

_There it is._

 

"Fine," Raphael says, half-growling. "I'll go."

 

" _Thank_ you," Simon says.

 

Simon grabs him by the belt, pulls him in and  _kisses,_ fangs sharp, and Raphael knows:  _anything. Everything. For him._

 

_Damn it._

 

iii.

 

Raphael insists on walking. Simon insists on holding his hand as they walk; this, Raphael knows, is Simon's way of showing him off. Simon never leaves him alone in public.  _This is mine. He's mine. Look at who loves me._ Simon had stolen one of his shirts - the one he wore on the day of Simon's resurrection, the one with  _memories -_ and now he's wearing it, arms bare, along with jeans tight enough to make Raphael feel like drowning again.

 

Simon Lewis can make him do anything.

 

Jace is standing on a sidewalk across the street from the club, waiting for them to arrive. His blood smells particularly appealing today, and Raphael knows that Simon can smell it too, an angelic scent that, usually, would comfort them. Now, however, Raphael just wants  _Simon._ All of him. Jace is simply an aftertaste.

 

"Simon, you look great," Jace says. "Raphael, you look overdressed."

 

"He's always overdressed," Simon says.

 

"Well," Jace laughs. "Not always."

 

The suggestion of the statement makes Raphael curl. They've both seen him vulnerable. Jace is the only one who brings it up.

 

Simon Lewis can make him do anything. Jace Wayland is simply an aftertaste, one so easily devoured.

 

iv.

 

 

Raphael hears it clearly, despite the music: _kiss him for me,_ whispered into Jace's neck. Simon knows Raphael can hear him. He _knows._

 

He moves quickly, makes eye contact with Simon for the first time in the night. Jace is warm. Everything about Jace is warm, and everything about Raphael is cold; they're different, two different ends of a spectrum with one thing in common: Simon Lewis. The problem with Jace is that he acts deprived, always wants _more,_ always begs for it, always needs. Raphael can give. He stares at Simon as Jace moves to his neck; _mine, mine, mine._

 

Simon pulls Jace off of him and Raphael doesn't know how he does it; the club is bright and loud, filled with the scent of sweat and love and  _blood,_ and it's making Raphael overload but here Simon is, moving with Jace against his body like none of it bothers him. Like it's natural, Jace and Simon and hips and skin and touch. Suddenly the overload is gone and everything is Jace and Simon, with Simon's lips near Jace's neck. Temptation. Temptation. Temptation. Simon is too inexperienced to resist himself. If he loses control then Jace will  _enjoy_ it and they'll be lost. Simon can only lose control on  _him,_ Simon's only allowed to feel desperate with  _him._ Jace and Simon are different. With Jace, Simon is confident. With Raphael, Simon is vulnerable.  _That_ is why they're the same, that is why their beings have mixed, that is why Simon and Raphael are better than anything else conceivable.

 

This isn't acceptable. This just won't  _do._

 

Raphael decides to move, unfreeze himself from his current position. He is drowning. He would drown for Simon. He  _will_ drown for Simon, against him. He interrupts them - pulls Simon in exactly the way Simon likes it. "Changed my mind, this _is_ my environment," he whispers, moving Simon's hands all over him. He hears Jace scoff and just pulls Simon even  _closer,_ Raphael fitting against him in all the right places,  _his, his, his._

 

"You're jealous."

 

"Your observation skills are improving. I'm glad."

 

"You've never been like  _this_ before," Simon tells him. "I like it."

 

"Does he?" Raphael asks, gesturing to Jace.

 

"Jace likes whatever I like."

 

"Sure."

 

He hears Jace's faint, lustful whisper of  _I'll see you guys outside_ and his mouth curls into a smile. 

 

Simon Lewis can make him do anything. Simon Lewis can turn him into anything - even  _this,_ this jealous, desperate thing. Simon. Simon. Simon. Simon Lewis can make him do  _anything._

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
